The invention relates to an electrical energy storage module and a method for producing an electrical energy storage module.
Usually, direct current is drawn from electrical energy storage cells or direct current is fed into same. Therefore, the previously known design of energy storage cells is configured for the optimization of the nonreactive internal resistances and the specific energy or power density of the energy storage cells.
In many applications of electrical energy storage cells, storage cells are mutually interconnected in series or in parallel arrangement to form battery modules in order to set desired output parameters such as total electric voltage, electric voltage range, energy content or power density, for example. If currents with increasing AC component are drawn from such energy storage cells, an influence of distributed inductance of the energy storage cells increases as a function of frequency. In addition, at operating frequencies in the kHz range, losses can occur in the current-carrying regions and eddy currents can occur in electrically conductive surfaces, for example in the housing, owing to the skin effect.
DE 10 2010 035 114 A1 discloses a battery unit with a multiplicity of cell units which each have rechargeable battery cells that are electrically coupled via busbars.
There exists a demand for energy storage modules composed of one or more energy storage cells, which energy storage modules have lower losses with respect to high-frequency alternating currents being drawn and thus improve the efficiency of the system using the energy storage cells.